


Rings Bind Us

by TiffanyF



Series: I swear [15]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough case Gil, Nick and Greg recommit to each other. ***SPOILERS*** Season 7 Fallen Idols. I don't own anything CSI related and am only playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings Bind Us

It was a quiet Saturday morning. The dark blinds were pulled on the windows so the bedroom was in darkness. On the king-sized bed a large lump was curled up under the dark blue comforter. Nick Stokes was in the middle, curled around the smaller body of his young partner, Greg Sanders. Behind Nick was Gil Grissom, holding tight to both young men like he was never going to let them go. All three men were asleep although Nick was only dozing. He had a feeling something was going to happen and he wasn’t able to shut his mind down long enough to actually sleep. 

The ringing of Gil’s cell phone shattered the deep peace of the room, startling the men awake. Gil groaned and rolled over. “Grissom.” He listened for several minutes. “Jim, shouldn’t this be….okay, okay, I’ll call you when I get there.” He closed the phone and flopped back against his pillow with a sigh. “I’ve got a scene.”

“What?” Greg asked, popping up over Nick’s back. “Aren’t you off today?”

“I was but Jim says he doesn’t trust the day shift with this one and wants me to take a look at it,” Gil replied. He flipped back the covers and stood. “Nicky, keep your phone close, please. I’ll call if I need help.”

“Right, Gil,” Nick said. “But I hope it’s nothing serious. I don’t want anything to mess up our weekend together.”

Gil zipped up his pants and turned to get a shirt. “Crime never stops, Nicky my boy,” he said. He kissed both his partners softly. “I love you both. I’ll see you later.”  
********************

The case was one of the worst that any of them had ever worked. Crime against children was one of the things that really upset Gil and everyone knew it. So no one was surprised when their supervisor was one of the first to leave. Nick and Greg completed their reports as quickly as they could and followed. When they got home the first thing Nick went to retrieve their rings.

“Greg!” Nick yelled.

“What wrong, Nicky?”

“Our rings are gone,” Nick replied, panic in his tone.

“What?”

Nick ran to the bedroom and stopped dead when he saw Gil sitting cross-legged in the middle of their bed looking at something in his hand. “Gil, what’s wrong? Did someone break in? Do we need to process the house?”

“No,” Gil said softly. He looked up, his eyes sad. “Come sit down; we need to talk.”

“What’s wrong, Gil?” Greg asked, curling up next to his older lover.

“Nothing, or at least not the way you’re thinking,” Gil said. He opened his hand and all three rings glittered in the light. “I was thinking through his whole case that life is too short and I’m tired of hiding. We’re going to put these on tonight and not take them off again.”

“What about our co-workers?” Nick asked.

“I thought of a cover story,” Gil said softly. “I’ll explain it before we go back to work but I love you both and I’m ready for everyone to see that you belong to me and I belong to you.”

Greg leaned in and kissed Gil. “I love you,” he whispered, his hand running over Gil’s beard. He picked up his ruby ring and slipped it on his finger. “Forever.”

“I love you too,” Gil replied. He reached out and handed Nick his ring before slipping on his own. “Both of you. I still don’t know what I did to deserve to have you in my life, but I’m so thankful that you’re here.”

“Sappy,” Nick said, smiling. He kissed Gil. “So, what’s our cover story, oh great one?”

Gil turned and tackled Nick to the bed. “I’ll tell you later,” he whispered, kissing Nick gently, smiling at the feel of lips on the back of his neck. He knew he was where he belonged.


End file.
